Not Just Just A Dare
by BeuitifulDisgrace246
Summary: A simple dare from a friend…months pass…[nothing is done about it]. They try to forget about it…tell themselves they have…but they can’t deny it any longer. ShikaNeji! Yaoi if you don’t like it…please don’t read! R&R plz!


Title: Not Just -Just A- Dare

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: A simple dare from a friend…months pass…nothing is done about it. They try to forget about it…tell themselves they have…but they can't deny it any longer. ShikaNeji!!! Yaoi if you don't like it…please don't read!!! R&R plz!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That is all.

Author's Note: Yay for random pairings!!! This one is a ShikaNeji…and even though it's not that popular…I still think it's really cute:3 heh. SO I hope you enjoy this crackish fic…it was just done when I was bored and wanted some ShikaNeji!!! Lol okay well…hope you enjoy!!!

_**Not Just -J**u**s**t** A- Dare**_

_**By: BeuitifulDisgrace246**_

**_Started: 12-26-06 Ended: 12-27-06_**

A clear, vibrant morning was cracking through the dawn and spreading its pale-blue wings. Life seemed to stand still-if only for a second- to allow Shikamaru Nara to open his shimmering black orbs to this certain morning.

Shikamaru felt something strange laced between his fingers and just knew…_something different was going to happen…_

**---**

Just as the new morning breeze broke through completely, Shikamaru had finally made it to his favorite cloud-watching spot. It had changed as time moved on…but as of now it was on a small hill.

Shikamaru absolutely hated to be interrupted during his cloud-gazing time, so, to try and deter others from showing up at the same time, he would haul his lazy-butt up at 12:15 A.M. and make it to the hill on 12:25: on the dot.

So far, his strategy had been successful, and he couldn't be more relieved.

Shikamaru turned lazily onto his right side, eyes drooping but still firmly attuned to the clouds floating along in the heavens.

'That cloud looks like the texture of his eyes…and that one! And that one…' 

"So troublesome…why must everything remind me of him?"

A slight rustling sound echoed behind Shikamaru, and he turned swiftly around, kunai poised at the ready on the intruder's neck.

His hands fell limply to his sides, his kunai all but forgotten as he stared into the most heavenly clouds without even looking into the sky.

'His eyes…why…why is he here?' 

Smirking delightfully, his eyes speckled with mirth, the intruder still stared intensely at Shikamaru, awaiting his next move.

'My greatest weakness…is sitting right behind me…' 

Shikamaru broke the lock of their eyes and turned back on his side, so his heart wouldn't be taunted with the very angel that swims through his dreams every night.

'_Well…at least ever since THAT night…'_

"Shikamaru…please speak to me…" The pleading tone in his voice surprised Shikamaru, yet he still couldn't find it within himself to face him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say anything to back you up. I probably could have made them call it off if I tried…"

"How troublesome. Don't come to me with that _now_ after its been so long. If you truly didn't want me…you would have said something long ago."

"So…what is it Neji? Got the hots for little old me, or don't give a damn? I don't rightly care anymore."

It was a lie, and Shikamaru knew it.

'_Damn him…'_ Shikamaru wasn't used to his heart getting so much exercise so early in the morning.

"What a drag…okay…look. This is way too troublesome for me to handle right now. Leave now before you get bored because all I'm going to be doing here is watching clouds and snoozing."

"Fine with me." Shikamaru's eyebrows softly rose. "Fine. Whatever. Have it your way, then." A few tense minutes passed before a man with pure-white orbs spoke, "Were you disgusted by it?

Silence.

"…No."

"Well…please forgive me but…I've fallen in love with you and I can't get up. I might be here a little while longer with you…" A hidden smile.

"Only after a simple kiss…from a stupid dare? I find that quite hard to believe." Shikamaru still couldn't turn to face him. "That can't be possible after just one kiss, Neji. You can't love me. But then again…"

Shikamaru could feel Neji sliding closer to him, "maybe it would be easier to dismiss it as impossible if I didn't happen to fall in love with you at the same time."

Hot breath tickled his skin gloriously, and Shikamaru almost jumped in surprise. Neji's lips burned a searing path of fire down Shikamaru's shoulder, before seeking more skin at his jaw line, roughly nipping and teasing delicate skin.

Neji took a slight moment to stare into Shikamaru's eyes before delving into his mouth, sense ablaze with lust and undeniable love. As Shikamaru let out a guttural moan, he managed to say, gasping for air, "I still haven't forgiven you for in-interr-up-upting my cloud wa-wa-watching time."

Even with all of his deep intakes of breath and loud moans, his threat was still something to behold.

"Well, I think after this," Shikamaru's eyes swam with the loss of Neji's tongue, "I'm going to have something else to be sorry about…" With one final kiss, Neji got up and with a huge smile, teleported away, saying a simple, "Love yah!!!"

A note and an article of clothing fell on Shikamaru's head, and after cursing Neji for leaving him with such a "problem" he read the note quickly.

_'Hey Shika! I have to leave for a mission…I might not be back for a while…have fun taking care of that "problem" while I'm gone. Oh and by the way…I picked up this shirt for you a while back…and…YOU HAD BETTER DAMN WELL BE WEARING IT WHEN I GET BACK!!! __I Love You, Shikamaru Nara… Neji Hyuuga'_

Looking down at the shirt, Shikamaru blushed, throwing it as far away from himself as possible. "We'll see about that, Neji…" Shikamaru grinned, finally gazing into the clouds for only the second time since his arrival at his cloud-watching spot.

As much as Shikamaru hated being interruptions, he somehow didn't mind this one… _'Only you, Neji.'_ With a half-hearted grumble, Shikamaru whispered, "Uke my ass Hyuuga. You'll see…you'll see." And Shikamaru Nara turned on his back, a loud groan issuing from his throat.

"DAMN YOU NEJI! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO TROUBLESOME?"

And Shikamaru dashed away to take care of his "problem".

A/N: WOW if that isn't about the most crackficish ending I've ever seen:3 whoops…sorry guys…lol. WELL…I hope you still liked it…OH and if you have any random pairings you want me to do…if I can see it…I'll write it for you!!! Don't be shy…just say so in a review!!! I'm basically open to anything…(but NOT everything…sorry…) Well…hope you enjoyed…and PLEASE R&R well…TNT! Till Next Time!


End file.
